45
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: What if Ellen had another daughter before her husband died? I don't know, okay well I do, but you don't so read and you shall recieve. Warning: Wincest, selfharm, laungage, sammy abuse
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything. Not the song, not supernatural, NOTHING:'(_

_The song: 45 by Shinedown

* * *

_

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45 (45),  
Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45 _

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45 (45),  
Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45 (45),  
Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45 (45),  
(And I'm) Swimming through the ashes of another life (another life)  
(There is) No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
45  
staring down the barrel of a 45

* * *

Rang from the lips of the young teen on the stage.

"I don't know bout you but I love this song!" Sam screamed

"I think you just want I piece of ass." Dean whispered, cringing at the jealousy in his voice.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam cheered on. "Woa, that chick can rock!"

"Sure." Dean said rolling his eyes. "I'm bored do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure theres lots more interesting things we could be doing." Sam spoke raising his eyebrows.

"Not tonight Sam." Dean deadpaned. As he finished his beer he ross to leave.

"Why not?" Sam whined as they got in the car.

"Because I don't feel like it. Drop it." Dean shot back.

"You always feel like it." Sam pouted.

"Not when you're sitting there half plastered, drolling over some chick on the stage!" Dean answered, instantly wanting to take it back.

"What I can't look at some girl _I'm_ never gonna see again, but you can mind fuck Jo all you like!" Sam yelled. "And even after you're done mind fucking her, I still let you fuck me. HARD, might I add!"

"I DO NOT MIND FUCK JO!" Dean screamed pulling out of the parking lot.

"Then what are you thinking while you stand there and stare at her?"

"I um...I... Shut up!" Dean spoke scratching his head. "What if I said yes. Yes while shes standing there ramblimg on, I imagen my self fucking her!"

"I would kill myself. Nowing that I wasn't sexualy fofilling my lovers needs that much, that they needed to go and fuck someone else. And can't forget about the heart shattering pain, that would seruge through me, blackning my heart and soul." Sam spoke as a single tear rolled down his cheek "Well I guess I better go sharpen my knife then, eh?"

"DON'T YOU **FUCKING** TALK LIKE THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Dean screamed as he pulled the car over. "I fucking love you, with everything that I have. If you died you know I would follow suit! You're all I have left Sammy, all I need is you. I don't need Jo. Hell I would sell my car before I'd let anything happen to you."

"Dean, I...I'm sorry. Just...I love you so fucking much, I would die if you ever left me." Sam confessed.

The only thing Dean could think of to say back to that was to reach over and kiss him. Not a quick peck on the cheek, but a slow from the bottem of my heart kiss. "I love you Sam. If loved you sice dad put you in my arms and I'll love you tell god takes you out of them."

"Dean find a motel now, or I swear we're doin' it in the back seat." Sam spoke looking down at his denim tent.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

-:- Back at the bar-:-

* * *

"Did you see that guy totally checkin you out?"

"You mean the guy in the front row who was half way to to passing out? Ya I saw him, and I also saw his boyfriend. Fcuk he looked pissed!" She responded.

"Come on. You really think that guy was gay?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. Well the shorter one was totally jealous so I'm assuming." She stated, loading the last amp into the van "Where to now Tre?"

"Harvelle Roadhouse." Tre answered with a grim look.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?"

"Nope, says here that Ellen Harvelle would like us to play at the road house for her daughter. Also says that the road house ussually holds hunters. Our kind of hunters."

"Well, fuck, why didn't you say so." She sayed flicking her cigeratte but and getting into the drivers seat.

* * *

I got bored and started writing this and I think it's gonna be good so please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Two-:- Tough love and slow makens.-:-

* * *

Dean had no problem finding a motel, the problem was trying to keep his cool as his brother made the most seductive noises on the planet!

"Dean.." Sam panted, his erection growing painfully good "Hurry up would ya!"

"Give me a second, Mr. I-Can't-Control-Myself, just let me get a room." Dean said parking the car, and jumping out.

Dean practically ran to the main office "Hi. I need a room."

"Two queens or a king?" The young teens asked.

"A king." Dean didn't really give a fuck what the kid thought of him.

"A king eh? Aight, room 18. Farthest one, away from everyone else so you two can make all the noice you like!" The kid spoke as she handed over the key.

"Thanks." Dean said grabbing the key and bolting out of the office.

"Fuck Dean, took you long enough." Sam panted, he needed release and fast.

"Hold your bloody hourses, I'm goin as fast as I can okay."

"You are not the one who has had a fucking hard on for the past..." Sam paused to look at the clock "UGGG 20 minutes!"

As soon as they were in the room, Sam grabbed Dean pushing him onto the bed.

"Sammy the door!" Dean yelled.

"Fuck the door. Right now I want that pretty mouth down south." Sam demanded.

"After you shut the fucking door."

Sam puffed in no more then four stepps he had reached the door slammed it shut and was back infront of Dean.

"Now, you gonna take care of that for me or am I just gonna have to jack off till I bleed?" Sam asked, acting very inoccent, knowing it drove Dean crazy.

"Well I can't bloody well suck you off through your jeans now can I? What oh what shall I do?" Dean poundered.

"Taking them off, with your teeth would be a start." Sam spoke.

"Kinky tonight are we Sammy?" Dean spoke raising an eyebrow "But hey I always knew I raised you right."

"Fuck Dean, stop talking and do it already!" Sam demand, as Dean shrank down to his knees. He did as he was told, un-zipping Sams jeans with his teeth. The botten proved to be annoying though, so he just used his hands. Now only railizing Sam was going comando, he looked up at Sam with a sly smile. Sam just shrugged and thurst his hips forward. Dean taking the hint, braced Sam with his hands on his hips, wrapped his mouth around Sam. Deans hot breath sending shevers up Sams spine.

Dean moved slowly, wrapping his tongue around Sams diamond hard cock. Dean was going teasingly slow, and Sam wanted no part in slow. So taking things into his own hands, he grabbed Deans head and moved it for him. Dean could feel that Sam close, so he jerked away, ignoring the whimper that iscaped Sammy's lips.

"Dean.." Sam whined. Pants down by his knees.

"Oh come on Sammy. This way will be so much better I promise." Dean spoke as he ripped of his shirt, hinting for Sam to do the same. Sam was standing there completely naked now "On the bed." Dean instructed as he continued to undress. Dean was going to injoy this, he was going to make nice slow passionate love to his Sammy, no one else just him.

Dean lowerd himself down between Sams legs, pushing them apart even more. He generously lubbed finger, preparing to perpare Sam. He pushed his fingure into the first knuckle. Extracting a moan of pleasure and pian from Sams lips.

"Dean... now all of you... In me...or I swear..." Sam panted.

Dean was never one to turn down a good thing. Removing his fingure, replacing it with his member. "You know it's gonna hurt." Dean warrned.

All Sam could do was shake his head a face the pain that brought so much pleasure.

Once Dean knew Sam was ready he push all the way in, holding as still as possible. When Sam started to roll his hips, Dean knew that Sam was good and ready for this. He began to roll his hips along with Sams, then started to thrust into the rythm. As Sam came all over Deans chest, Deans name rolled over Sam lips spilling with him. Dean on the other hand lasted a little longer then Sam. Shotting his load into Sam, he then collapsed into the awayting arm of his lover.

"I love you." Sam whispered into his lips as he kissed him.

"I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

-:- Two Days later -:-

* * *

"Hey Ellen." Sam greeted her.

"Sam, Dean. What brings you two around here?" She asked

"Just was wondering if Ash has any news on the Demon or not." Dean spoke, as Jo came from behind them.

"Hey gorgious!" She whisper to him pinching his ass.

"What the hell?" Dean asked a little pissed off.

All Sam could see was red. "Could I get a beer Ellen?" Sam gritted through his teeth.

Jo and Dean had walked away from the bar a little.

"Look Jo, I'm not interested. Will you please just stop it." Dean begged.

"No Dean you look. You know what I think? I think you're gay, but not gay with just anyone, but gay with your own blood. I think you and Sammy seem a little to close for just brothers. And when I find the prof I need, I'm gonna rip him from you. And wait for you to come crawling back to me." She whispered in his ear.

"Your psycho you know that. First of all I'm not gay, and second of all I would never fuck my brother."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does it look like you just ripped out his heart and fead it to a pack of werewolfs?"

"It does no..." Dean spoke as he turned to see Sam, but there was no Sam to be seen. "Whered he go?"

"Over there 'talking' to the entertainment for tonight."

"Whats tonight?"

"My birthday." She responded "Don't I even get a birthday kiss?"

"No." Dean said walking away.

* * *

"So how long have you three been playing together?" Sam asked, genuine curiousity setting in.

"Um well Tre is Dean-o's dad so they've been playing for quite some time. I just resintly joined, about three years ago or so." She deadpanned

"Why'd you join?" Sams curiousity getting the better of him, again.

"Um well Tre kind of took me in about five years ago, and neither of them could sing so I offered, it's a way I can repay them."

"What happened to your real family?"

"You know you ask alot of quistions, I don't even know your name?"

"Hey Sammy, whos your new friend?" Dean interupted.

"Um I was just about to ask her? I'm Sam by the way, and this is my pig headed brother, Dean."

"Oh cool. My names Kasey." She answered, smilling and scrunthing her nose.

"Sammy can I have word, in private?"

"No worries man. No need to got all jealous. Although he is beautiful he's just not my type, a little to tall." She spoke as she turned to go back to work, setting up there gear.

"Sammy..."

"Save it Dean. I don't want to hear it. I've heard all I need to." Sam said walking away.

"Sammy wait!" Dean yelled running after him. Stopping in the middle of the bar.

"WHAT! What do you want?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry okay. But I had to say that stuff to her. She wants to take you away from me forever, and I can't have that." Dean confessed, all his emotions shine through his big green eyes.

"Dean the only way she could take you away from me is if she killed me. And I don't think she's that stupid." Sam assured.

* * *

"Ellen I have some news on your long lost daughter." Ash whispered to her.

"Do you know where she is?" Ellen asked, her cold mask melting away.

"Shes right over there." Ash pointed out.

As the realization hit her Kasey turned to look at her "Hmm took you long enough." She spoke as she walked over to the bar "Hey mom."

"Your all grown up!" Ellen screamed.

"Yeah, it's been what 18 years? Man how the time flys when your living on the streets." Kasey spat.

"Kase, everything okay?"

"Yeah Tre, just have a chat with my long lost mum."

"She's your mother!" Dean-o gritted.

"You bet Dean-o. She's the cold hearted bitch who left me in a motel room all alone when I was three fucking months old!"

"Don't you cuse around me young lady!" Ellen erupted.

"FUCK YOU!" Kasey screamed.

"What happened too you?" Sam asked.

"Well a nice young couple found me in there room when they returned. They took me in. But take a guess at what happen on the night of my six month birthday?" She taunted.

"A fire. And your step mom died."

"Bingo. My step dad wouldn't look at me. He just hired a nanny to look after me. But at the age of five I split. I lived off the streets for a good 8 years. Boy oh boy did I learn, see, and hear alot. When I was 13 Tre and Dean-o took me in. Giving me roof over my head, and food on the table. But the best part is, the actually _love_ me."

"I do love you!" Ellen diffened.

"Awesome way of showin it Ellen."

"I tryed to find you. I really did. It was like you fanished. I feared you were dead."

"Well you do have to fanish to live on the streets. I how you know how badly you fucked up, and I how you spend the rest of eternity regreding it!" Dean-o spat.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!" Jo screamed.

"Oh but I do, princess. Who was up with her for five months straight, every night, because she suffered from nightmares. Who rocked her back to sleep? Who brought her back to normal? I did! Not you! Not Ellen. No one, but ME!" Dean-o Screamed.

"God, and I thought me family was fucked up eh Sammy?" Dean spoke not turning around. "Sammy?" Dean asked turning around this time. His eyes met cold empty ones.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, as Sam felled to the floor.

* * *

Ooooo, whats gonna happen next, Tune in next time. Same bat time, Same bat channel. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"Waky waky Sammy." Jo cued.

"What happened?" Sam crocked.

"Shh. We don't want anyone to worry now do we. Now Sammy we're gonna a little game of hide and seek. Lets just prey Dean never finds you." She spoke as she stuck a needle in his arm.

* * *

"What the fuck have you done with him?" Dean screamed at Jo.

"What are you talking bout?" Jo questioned confused.

"You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about! Where. Is. Sam!" Dean puffed.

"In the back room, resting." Jo spoke slowly.

"No, he's not. Someone kidnapped Sammy, right out from under my nose!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Jo asked acting all-to innocent.

"Because you did it." Kasey spoke as she walked over to them.

_"Yeah Jo. Pretty cool, eh? I can read everything in that pretty little head of yours."_

"Get out of my head!" Jo screamed.

"Nope. Not gonna happen princess."

"Kasey get out of her head. You'll kill her." Tre spoke, in a stern voice.

Kasey sighed. "Fine."

"Wait, do you know where Sammy is?" Dean asked frantically.

"Two miles east, turn left go three miles then turn right. He should be in a cave of sorts." She answered simply.

"Thank you." And Dean was gone.

"Why the fuck did you go and do that!" Jo screamed.

"Because. He loves Sammy, not you! They have been together in so many different lives, why should this one be any different!"

"It's wrong. It's disgusting. It's not NORMAL!"

"So what if there gay, who the fuck cares!" Kasey screamed. "If there happy then why can't they be together. Why should we decide, when it's there lives, there choices!"

"THEIR BROTHERS! That's why!" Jo screamed.

"In this life yes. But not in the beginning and that's why it is. Sam and Dean. They've lived many lives. Separated fighting tooth and nail to be together. And in every life they always find each other. In the eighteen hundreds Sam was royalty, Dean a knight. Sam was to be wed to, but the wedding never happened. You see the night before Dean and Sam ran away together, quite cute, isn't it? Anyway Sam gave up everything for Dean, as did Dean. On there travels they ran into a witch, of sorts. She bound them together for eternity. Every life time, they find each other. Be it at the mall, the store, at war. Either way you can't stop it anymore than I can." She spoke showing the true power in her powers.

"What are you?" Jo spoke backing away.

"A hybrid. Strong like a demon, icky, but emotional and mortal like a human." She explained.

"And you're my sister. I don't think so. My mom would never cheat on my dad, ever."

"She didn't have to. The demon, my true father I guess, implanted me in her, unfortunately."

"So your my half-sister?"

"What are you stupid? Fuck yes, unfortantly!"

"Don't call me stupid, you're the evil thing."

_"Yeah, and with the flick of my wrist and I could kill you!" _She chuckled like a little school girl.

"Excuse my girls but Kase, we're ready to start the show." Dean-O spoke as he grabbed Kasey. "God you're beautiful."

"Oh save it for later. We've got a show to do."She winked.

* * *

"Sammy! Were the fuck are you?" Dean yelled into the cave.

_"Dean, god I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"Sammy were are you?"_

_"I can see you. A little further Dean."_

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as he saw his angel. "Sammy, oh god what did she do to you?"

"She drugged me. The next thing I knew I was lying here, she fucking road me like bull." Sam blurted, sobbing.

"She raped you."

"What no. It was totally consensual." Sam laughed.

"YOU CHEATING PIG!" Dean screamed slapping Sam.

"Dean, I was kidding! Calm down." Sam said as he tried to defend himself. "I could never cheat on you. I'm insulted that you could even think that."

"I HATE YOU! How could I ever love you, I trusted you!"

"DEAN! FOR FUCK SAKES MAN! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"You horny little...you what!" Dean paused in mid swing as he was just about to clock Sam one.

"I was just kidding. I can't believe you think I would cheat on you." Sam spoke, his eyes burned. He was broken how could his love think that.

"Sammy, I sorry. I just totally lost it. Let me make it up to you." Dean pleaded. His eyes dark with desire.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment." Sam smirked with a wink, at Dean.

Dean made Sam scream. The only problem was that Sammy wasn't Deans pure angel anymore. He was tainted, by He and Jo. Just then a murderous thought ran through Dean's head, as he came hard in Sam, again.

* * *

Jo sat back and watched as he got her beautiful prof. The prof that would bring Dean back to her and never would he be Sam's again.

* * *

O this going to be very fun. Hope you all are enjoying it so fare. Reviews are always welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, you don't sue.

Warning: kind of rape in this chapter.

* * *

"Samuel Winchester?" The Officer asked from the door way.

"Who's asking?" Dean demanded.

"I'm Officer Good this is my partner Officer Right." The Officer stated "We are here to place one Samuel Winchester under-arrest."

"FOR WHAT!" Dean screamed.

"Incestuous rape, sir." The Officer spoke as they proceeded into the room.

"RAPE MY ASS!" Dean screamed again.

"Sir, place booth hands behind your back. Anything you say can and will be used against you..." Officer Good continued to re-sight Sam his rights.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. We know you've been through a traumatic experience, you don't have to worry anymore. He won't be hurting anymore people." Officer Right spoke lightly to Dean.

"What the fuck are you talking about. God you people are idiots! Sammy's brother is dead. He died in a shooting in St. Louis." Dean screamed as they took Sam away.

* * *

"State your name please." The woman deadpanned.

"Samuel Oren Winchester."

"Samuel do you know what your being charge with?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Incest and rape."

"Do you have any prof?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"This video tape."

"Well sweet heart, unless you have me fucking a corpse you don't have a case."

"What?"

"My brother, Dean Winchester, is dead. Has been for almost a year know. So unless I'm fucking a corpse on that tape you have no case lady." Sam spoke as a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"Pull up the file on..." The women faded out as she looked at Sam "What did you say his name was?"

"Dean Jonathan Winchester."

"Pull up his files. I want prof, people prof!" She demanded then left the room.

* * *

"Dean why don't you have drink?"

"Jo, the only thing I want is to rip your heart out and paint the walls with it!" Dean spoke in a menacing voice.

"Now Dean you do that and those pour people in there die." She said pulling a certain back. "Do as I ask and I will let them go."

"What do you want." Dean asked as he watched the tank slowly fill with water.

"You should now that."

"I'm not going to fuck you in front of these people."

"No. I want you to make slow beautiful love to me, as if I where Sammy." She taunted.

"I hate you!" Dean spat as he walked into the bedroom.

"No you don't you love me. Maybe not as much as Sam, but you do love me. And you won't be seeing Sammy for some time now." She spoke as she pushed him down on the bed. Straddling his lap she began her slow torture on Dean.

* * *

"Well then. I guess your free to go." She stated as she through down the file. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Whatever." Sam spat as he walked out of the room. He gathered his things and began to walk back to the road house. Sure it was a long walk but Sam could use the fresh air, and the excersise.

* * *

"You got what you want now go and let those people go!" Dean demanded.

"Only if you promise and encore when I return."

"Fine. Just let them go." Dean spat as she got of him.

* * *

Kasey jumped out of the tank. Soaking and freezing, but very very pissed off!

"Jo, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" She promised as she lunged forward.

"I wouldn't do that." She said pointing a gun at Tre.

"You wouldn't!"

"Honey I already have." She said pulling the trigger. "Have fun."

"I'm gonna kill you! I swear if it's the last thing I do!" Kasey screamed as she rushed to the fallen mans side.

"I'm back." Jo grinned.

"Damn. I hoped that someone had shot you."

"Ouch that really hurt Dean-o." She said straddling him again.

* * *

Sam quietly opened the backdoor, slowly he made his way to his and Dean's room. On his way he past Jo's room.

"Dean..." Sam spoke, his mind and body froze on the image in front of him.

* * *

So sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews are always totally welcome. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

Sam stood there frozen for a moment, then backed away before either of them could see him. Sam had seen enough. As soon as he got back to his room he was packing and leaving so fast it would make you're head spin. 

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as he came.

"Wrong name bitch!" Jo whispered into his ear.

"Get off me." Dean spat as he pushed Jo off of him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room to pack. Then take a shower."

* * *

Sam sat on the foot of the bed, he sat there in the dark. An empty bottle of whiskey sitting at his feet. 

"God Sammy I'm so sorry." Dean mumble as he opened the door, flicking on the light. "SAM!"

"Hey bro." Sam slurred.

Dean rushed over to tackle Sam but was stopped. "Don't ever fucking touch me again, you cheating pig-fucker!"

"Sam I...I... You... you...saw that?"

"Why Dean? Tell me why? Am I not good enough for you? Or am I just not psychotic enough for you?"

"I...If...you...I...can't breath!" Dean spoke hyperventilating.

"Hmm maybe now you'll now what it feels like to lose everything! I loved you, I gave you everything I could ever offer to you, and that's how you re - pay me. By fucking JO! Of all people. Maybe if it where some random chick that you picked up at the bar I wouldn't be **_as _**pissed, but no you had to go and fuck Jo. How could you?" Sam screamed as tears began to stain his face.

"I had no choice. If I..."

"Dean it's simple. All you have to do is say 'No Jo I'm in love with my brother and he's the only person I will ever love.' but no just like every other fucking time you let your cock make all the fucking decisions! Don't think that I don't notice you sneaking around behind the bar every once and a while, but no I just ignore it because I love you and hoped that someday you would realize that you are my everything. But I'm done playing, Dean. I don't want to play this game anymore. Call me when you are ready to be in a real relationship, until then I hope you have fun fucking that bitch." Sam spoke as he grabbed his things and walked out of the room.

"Sammy wait! Please let me explain!" Dean cried after him.

"Explain what Dean? How you would rather fuck Jo than me? The person you supposidly love, the person who you claim you can't live with out? Okay then Dean, explain away why you where just fucking Jo."

"If I didn't she was going to kill Kasey, Tre, and Dean!"

"Where the fuck is that skank-hoe-bitch JO!" Kasey screamed, ragging through the door.

"In her room." Dean deadpanned.

"Hope ya'll didn't play her out. I want her fully awake for this!" She ranted, pulling a .45 out from behind her back. Blood drenched into her clothes, causing a sloshing sound as it popped of her skin.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yeah that's right Dean. Worry about your misters instead of trying to fix us!" Sam screamed "Kasey whos blood is that?"

"Tre's" She deadpanned. Then she proceed down the hall.

"No! Don't kill her!" Dean screamed.

"I'm not gonna kill her." She said with and evil smile "Can't kill my own blood. But I sure as hell can torture the people she cares about the most."

"Wha..." Dean got out before she took aim at his chest.

"Like I said. She loves you. You despise her for ruining any chance of being happy with Sam. Nifty little gift, eh?"

"Don't hurt him!" Sam begged.

"Oh but Sammy I know you want me to. I can feel it. Plus he's begging for it. He doesn't want to live a world with out you. So I'm going to make everything so simple for you."

BANG!

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, running to him. Deans limp body sank to the ground.

"I'm gonna..." Sam tailed of as the barrel was face to face with him.

"Gonna kill me? Hmm, yet your the one staring down the barrel of a .45."

* * *

Okay I added a few things to this chapter. And this is the end, unfortunally. But there will be sequel. If any of you have a song I could base it around let me now, I now it's weird but as you can see I based this one around .45 by shine down (which I own nothing of) so ya. Anyway enough rambling click the pretty purple button and review! Please. 


End file.
